Can't help falling in love
by DC World
Summary: A random collections of quizzes regarding their bfs or gfs   answered by the kids of ND. First up - Kurt
1. Kurt

**Okay, so I was kind of bored and going through old documents on my computer. I came across a one-shot I did for the HSM fandom back in 2008. I had taken a quiz about your bf/gf off fb and filled in the answers for Kelsi for Ryan ( I used to be huge Relsi shipper. Still am, but I don't spend that much time in the fandom anymore.) I decided to go the quiz for Glee. Each chapter will be a different person's answers. The answers will be based on cannon until 3x07. Also, I don't know certain dates ( ie b-days and such) so I made them up. If there actually is a site that tells you this info and I got it wrong I apologise in advance. **

** First up: Kurt**

* * *

><p><strong>What is his name? <strong>Blaine Darren Anderson

**How old is he? **16

**How tall is he? **Don't you mean how short is he? Well, he's tall enough to not be legally classified as a midget…but just barely. lol

**Hair color? **Dark brown, almost black. Although it probably appears more darker then it is because of all that gel he puts in it

**Does he wear glasses? **He is supposed to. I don't know why he prefers his contacts because he looks super sexy in his glasses.

**Does he have any tattoos or piercing? **No. God, I don't know what I would have done if it turned out he had a tattoo or piercing…you know… down there. *shudders*

**When is his birthday? **April 6th 1995

**How long have you known each other? **1 year 22 days. God, really, that's it? It seems like I've known him forever

**Where was your first date? **Officially? Um, the Lima Bean? I don't really know, we never really had that conversation. We just starting kissing and holding hands in public.

**Where was your first kiss? **In one of the lounges at Dalton

**Who made the first move? **Hedid

**Was it romantic? **YES!

**What is your favourite memories with him? **There are tons! But I have to say singing " Candles" with him at Sectionals last year is definitely on the top of the list. Having him dance with me at Prom in front of everyone was another.

**His personality. **Ridiculously proper and dapper. Sometimes you wonder if he's even capable of being inappropriate or improper. But I know he is, I've seen it. And I'm not doing to lie, Undapper Blaine can be pretty hot and amazing!

**Choose three words that best describe him. **Talented, Respectful, Charming

**How does he behave towards you? **Most of time he is the perfect gentlemen. But there are times when he lashes out at me or can be pushy or moody. And at the time I don't really like it. But deep down I know that he acts this way because he is comfortable with me and doesn't feel the need to cover up the fact that he too has bad days.

**Can he be open and honest with you? **I think am one of the only people he is totally open with. Sure he is open with Wes and David, but not as much as he is with me. I mean, he is the one who starts those awkward conversations that every couple has now and then

**Is he serious? **Sometimes a little to much. He puts a lot of pressure on himself to be perfect. But, then there are other times when you shake your head at his silliness- this is mostly when he is with Wes and Dave.

**Is he funny? **He can be. But most of the time I think it's unintentional .

**Is he against Public Displays of Affection? **No, but we refrain from doing more then just holding hands and the occasional peck on the check. We both know that there are people out there who are not comfortable with gay couples, so we don't flaunt it. Plus, neither of us are really comfortable with the idea of having a heavy make out session in front of people.

**Does he have any bad habits? **He eats way to much junk food and drinks way to much coffee for his own good! He also has a habit of apologising for other people's behaviour. When we are hanging out with the Warblers and one is acting inappropriate in public Blaine is always the one to say sorry, even when he is sitting quietly in his chair, using proper table manners and speaking in his " indoor voice"

**What is his favourite color? **Blue. But he also likes anything that is bright. He is a big fan of his bright yellow and bright pink sunglasses

**Is he smart? **Very. It often baffles me how intelligent he is.

**How does he love you? **Hmmm, well he is always supporting me and sticking up for me.

**Does he know when you are upset? **Yes. But then again, the whole world knows when I'm upset. I tend to wear my emotions on my sleeves.

**Can he cheer you up if you are? **Sometimes he is the only person who can

**Does he tell you that he loves you at random times? **Yes. The first time he told me he loved me was sort of out of the blue. Or maybe it wasn't and I just wasn't expecting it.

**Is he affectionate? **Yes

**Do you call him every day? **Yeah. My dad is rather annoyed with that because my phone bill went up considerable since I starting seeing him.

**Does he cuddle you as often as possible? **Yeah, he's kind of a touchy-feely kind of guy

**Does he trust you? **He better

**Does he listen to you? **Yes. One of the first thing that attracted me to him was the fact that he was one of the first people ( besides my dad) who really listened to what I had to say

**Does he open doors for you? **Why of course, that's one of the main character traits of a charming, dapper, young man

**Do you think you will break up with him? **Hell no

**Do you want to be with him forever? **I really do

**Do you have a special song? **" Fucking Perfect" by Pink

**What is your favourite activities to do? **Sing flirty duets in the car. Or go for coffee.

**Do you snuggle together at the cinema? **No, not really

**Do you spend every spare moment together? **Sadly, yes. God, what did I ever do with all time before I met him?

**Do you hate being apart? **Yes

**Have you meet his friends? **Unfortunately. lol

**Do they like you? **I sure hope so, otherwise I am not sure why I even put up with them

**Are they nice? **In their own special way, yeah

**Have you met his parents? **Yes

**Do you get along with them? **His mother is nice to me, but she doesn't really put in the effort to get to know me better. I am not sure if his father likes me. But I think that has more to do with the fact that he hasn't really accepted that his son is gay, then me personally.

**Does he have siblings? **A younger sister that I adore

**Does he have any pets? **A cat that I swear hates me

**Has he met your friends? **Yeah.

**Has he met your family? **Yes

**Does he dance most excellently? **I wouldn't say most excellently. He's not as good as Mike or Brit, but he can keep rhythm and bust a move or two

**Does he play a sport? **Is pool a sport? Because he's good at that. He loves football, but he's not big enough to play.

**Is he fond of kittens? **Well, he's found of his own devil cat. But kittens in general, I'm not sure. He didn't really take to Lord Tubbington…but then again that's one special cat.

**Would he kill someone if they hurt you…or at least fuck them up real bad? **No. When Karofsky was bullying me, Blaine solution was to talk to him. But then again, that was a unique situation. I've seen him get mad when someone hurts me, but I don't think he would resort to violence.

**Does he like chocolate? **It's like crack to him!

**What is his favourite movie? **Pick of Harry Potter Movie, any Harry Potter Movie!

**Does he write poetry? **He write spoofs to songs, which is kind of like poetry

**Does he sing? **His voice is like sex!

**Can he make you dinner? **No, just no.

**What do you wish to do with him in the future? **I can not wait for him to join Rachel and I in New York. But I know the year apart will be hell.

**Would you change anything about him? **No. His imperfections are what make him perfect in my eyes.

**Will you love him forever? **Absolutely

**Do you tell him secrets? **Yes

**Do you love him? **Yes

**How much? **More then I could ever express in words.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Up next Blaine's thoughts about Kurt. <strong>


	2. Blaine

**It's Mr. Anderson's turn **

* * *

><p><strong>What is his name? <strong>Kurt " Elizabeth" Hummel. Actually he's real middle name is Elias, but you didn't hear that from me * smile*

**How old is he? **17

**How tall is he? **I don't really know. I have never measured him before. Taller then me.

**Hair color? **Sandy blonde

**Does he wear glasses? **No

**Does he have any tattoos or piercing? **No.

**When is his birthday? **January 22, 1994

**How long have you known each other? **1 year 22 days. Wow, has it really been only that long?

**Where was your first date? **I don't know. Most likely at the Lima Bean

**Where was your first kiss? **In a lounge at Dalton

**Who made the first move? **Moi

**Was it romantic? **It sure was

**What is your favourite memories with him? **Singing " Baby It's Cold Outside" That rehearsal was way better then the actual performance. Putting all the drama surrounding Kurt winning Prom Queen aside, Prom was - surprisingly - a ton of fun.

**His personality. **Uh, over the top, but in a good. He is very passionate about the things ( and people) that he loves and definitely lets you know it. He has the tendency to be snarky and is definitely a diva. But, he is also very compassionate and sweet and adorable. He is also one of the most morally conscience people I know.

**Choose three words that best describe him. **Supermegafoxyawesomehot ( yeah, that's right, I made up an adjective ) Super Talented, Amazing

**How does he behave towards you? **Most of the time he is super sweet to me. But at the same time he's not afraid to let me know when he thinks I have done something wrong and then put me in my place. But, he's like that with everyone.

**Can he be open and honest with you? **Yeah, and he knows that. But even now he sometimes closes up ( in particular when I bring up more intimate subjects) For a guy who has no problem verbally expressing his opinion, he can be quite shy

**Is he serious? **Oh yes. And sometimes about the most ridiculous things!

**Is he funny? **He is one of the best deadpan snarkers I know. His wit and dry sense of humour always cracks me up.

**Is he against Public Displays of Affection? **I don't think so. At least not little things like hand holding. But I do know that making out in front of people makes him uncomfortable.

**Does he have any bad habits? **He can be rather pushy. It's not really a bad thing, but sometimes he doesn't think about what other people might think or say after he does things. And he does have a hard time compromising or excepting defeat. But he's getting better at it.

**What is his favourite color? **Wow, I can't believe I don't know that. Hmmm, odd.

**Is he smart? **More then he gives himself credit for. It takes a lot of brainpower to jump into the middle of a semester at Dalton and still make the honour roll.

**How does he love you**? Is that some kind of dirty question? Lol

**Does he know when you are upset? **Yes. Which is surprising because I tend of act like everything is perfect and keep things inside. If I freak out, you know something is definitely wrong.

**Can he cheer you up if you are? **Yeah.

**Does he tell you that he loves you at random times? **Yes.

**Is he affectionate? **Yes, but less then me.

**Do you call him every day? **Um, yeah, yeah I do

**Does he cuddle you as often as possible? **No, I am more of the cuddling type then him. But every once in awhile I get a surprise hug in the choir room

**Does he trust you? **Yes

**Does he listen to you? **Most of the time. Although I am sure there have been times when he has just zoned out. Sometimes I can talk to much.

**Does he open doors for you? **No, but that's only because I am busy opening doors for him. * Smiles*

**Do you think you will break up with him? **Definitely not

**Do you want to be with him forever? **Yeah, I know that sounds kind of cheesy coming from a teenage boy, but I truly believe that we are meant to be

**Do you have a special song? **" Fucking Perfect" by Pink. And " Candles" by Hey Monday. But seeing as that's a break up song…

**What is your favourite activities to do? **Go for coffee. Or sing in the car.

**Do you snuggle together at the cinema? **Oddly enough no. We tend to actually watch the movie when we go to the cinema ( totally not teenage couple behaviour) But sometimes we will hold hands.

**Do you spend every spare moment together? **Yeah, we are definitely that couple that is glued to the hip

**Do you hate being apart? **Yes

**Have you meet his friends? **Yes

**Do they like you? **It's hard to tell. I know that Mercedes likes me. And most of the guys in ND * cough* except Finn * couple* are cool with me. As for Rachel, I am not sure. I think we bonded over West Side Story. But I know that if Finn told her stop being nice to me, she would. As for Brit and Santana. Well Brit is adorable and all, but sometimes you just have to shake your head at her. And Santana is just a bitch to me. Which is a shame because I have this strange feeling that if she got to know me and let me get to know her we could be really good friends.

**Are they nice? **See above question.

**Have you met his parents? **Yes

**Do you get along with them? **Burt is probably the coolest dad on the planet- no joke. There are times when he makes me really nervous ( when he sat we down and asked what my intentions with his son were) but also really listens to what not only me but everyone has to says. And he truly does care about all his boys ( myself included) I wish I could have met his mother because if she was anything like her son I know I would have loved her. But, Carole is an incredible woman and I love grabbing a coffee with her on Saturday mornings. They are more like parents to me then my biological parents. I know that if I ever needed anything I could go either one of them.

**Does he have siblings? **A step-brother who is currently testing my nerves ( yes, Finn, if you're reading this that's a warning for you)

**Does he have any pets? **No. Although Burt does have a fish tank in the garage, which is kind of odd.

**Has he met your friends? **Yeah.

**Has he met your family? **Unfortunately. They are civil enough, but they aren't as accepting as his family.

**Does he dance most excellently. **He tries, he really does. And he is so adorable when he dances so I won't put down his dancing to much. lol

**Does he play a sport? **Not only was he once the Kicker for the McKinley High Titians, he was also a base/singer for the Cheerios! I can't believe I missed that!

**Is he fond of kittens? **I don't think so. At least he doesn't like my cat.

**Would he kill someone if they hurt you…or at least fuck them up real bad**? I don't think he would physically hurt them, but he would definitely give them a piece of his mind. I bet he could reduce a few people to tears if he really wanted to.

**Does he like chocolate? **Yes, but not as much as me.

**What is his favourite movie? **Singin' in the Rain or When Harry Met Sally.

**Does he write poetry? **Yeah. He's actually really good. I don't know why he doesn't show anyone else.

**Does he sing? **He has the voice of a angel.

**Can he make you dinner? **Dinner? Try a four course meal. If I didn't love him already, his cooking would have definitely made me declare my love to him.

**What do you wish to do with him in the future? **Well… * wiggles eyebrows*

**Would you change anything about him? **No, he is prefect to me!

**Will you love him forever? **Yes

**Do you tell him secrets? **Yes

**Do you love him? **Yes

**How much? **More then I love Harry Potter or bowties!

* * *

><p><strong>Next up Finn and then Rachel. <strong>


End file.
